Sesshomaru's Nightmare
by harpiegal
Summary: Seshomaru has a dream where he's passionately making love to a human woman, but it turns into a nightmare at the end when he realizes who the human woman is


_Sesshomaru's Nightmare (A One Shot Lemon)_

_Moans and groans filled the room as Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands ravished the woman with him. Her black hair was spread out, and her eyes were closed. She had a voice in her mind telling her this wasn't right, but her body wouldn't respond to it. She knew it was risky doing this with Sesshomaru, but she never felt so good in her entire life.__  
><em>_"Sesshomaru, I don't think I should be doing this. What about-?"__  
><em>_"It is far too late to turn back now, my lady. You had your chance to stop this before it went too far. If I recall correctly, you lost all control when I did this."__  
><em>_She gasped sharply as his clawed hands grabbed her breasts, kneading them gently. He kissed them so softly, it was as if his lips weren't touching them at all. The woman opened her eyes only to close then again as he removed what was left of her kimono, leaving her how she looked the day she was born.__  
><em>_"Sesshomaru, I really don't think we should be doing this? Wouldn't you prefer a demoness? After all, I'm just a human and-"__  
><em>_"If you are concerned with not completely satisfying me, you need not worry. I'm sure I'll be satisfied, and I'm also sure you will be, too. After all, I'm Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and I only choose the best."__  
><em>_With no more protests, she continued to let him have his way with her. She felt Sesshomaru cup her chin and opened her eyes again. A gasp left her lips as she saw the demon lord smile. Usually when he does, someone is about to die, but this particular smile was a lot more gentle looking.__  
><em>_"I meant what I said. I could care less that you are human. Human or not, I believe I have chosen someone worthy of my attention. How many humans can say that?"__  
><em>_"None, I suppose."__  
><em>_"Exactly. Just allow me to have you."__  
><em>_The woman smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tighter as he found his way inside of her. As her body tried to adjust to this new intrusion, she let out a painful moan and tears found their way down her face. Seeing her in pain, Sesshomaru licked her tears away and growled softly with the hopes of calming her down.__  
><em>_"It will hurt, but I promise it won't be for long. Your body must relax in order to enjoy it fully."__  
><em>_"Alright."__  
><em>_Once he broke through her barrier, he remained still so as not to cause her more pain.__  
><em>_"My lady?"__  
><em>_"It hurts a little, but I'm fine."__  
><em>_Once the pain disappeared, the woman looked up at him and nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.__  
><em>_"You may proceed, my lord."__  
><em>_Sesshomaru smirked at the beauty beneath him as he continued to ravish her. His pace increased, and so did their moans and heavy breathing. He moved his face to her neck and nuzzled it before plunging his fangs into the place where her neck met her shoulder. He wasn't sure if she wanted to actually be mated to him, but it pleased him to see that she didn't protest being marked. He moved even quicker inside of her as pressure began building up inside of him. The woman seemed to be going through the same thing. A pressure was also building within her body. They both let out loud groans as their releases came, leaving them spent and out of energy. After pulling out of his new mate, he lay back on his futon and held the woman close to him. She looked up at him and smiled softly.__  
><em>_"I love you, Sesshomaru."__  
><em>_"And I you, Kagome."__  
><em>_Sesshomaru's POV_:  
>I quickly sat up while wiping the sweat from my forehead. I had just dreamt that I made Inuyasha's human companion, Kagome, my mate, something I certainly hadn't anticipated on doing. I looked beside my futon and eyed the empty bottle with narrow eyes.<br>"That's the last time I drink sake before I retire for the night."  
><em>That's a wrap for this one-shot. Angel446 of the late website, Quizilla, had requested me to do this for her. It's the first lemon I've done, so please be kind in your criticism. Thanks for reading<em>


End file.
